That Quidditchplaying Wench
by Brightly75
Summary: Ginny gets Ron the best birthday present ever. Response to a Femmeslash Revolution Challenge.


Title: That Quidditch-playing Wench

Author: Chosentwo4381

Email: chosentwo4381@yahoo.com

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: JKR owns them. I just make them do naughty things

Author's Notes: This is an unbeta'd piece of fluff. I found the following challenge over at the Femmeslash Revolution Cookie Jar: Ginny/Cho. Umm, must include Ginny saying or thinking, "That Quiddich-playing wench..." thought may be continued in any direction. {i.e. "...stole my man" "...is hella hot" "...tastes like strawberries" -whatever!} Must include a heterosexual {gasp!} Harry being jealous. {N.B.- He has to be heterosexual _initially_. After that, it's your bag. **hinthint**.} This is what came out of my head in response. ¡Viva la Revolucion!

Ginny rolled her eyes. She loved her brother really she did, but twenty five minutes of listening to him rant about the evil that was Cho Chang was really wearing thin. 'Oh he's paused for breath.'

"Yes, Cho Chang, that Quidditch-playing wench. What has she done this time?"

"Haven't you been listening Gin? She's been flashing her womanly charms at my Harry." Ron shuddered at the very thought of womanly charms.

"Ronniekins, for one thing he's your best friend, not your boyfriend. Your straight best friend at that, so you've got to curb this jealous rage thing. Besides, I can guarantee that Cho doesn't want him."

Ron peered at his sister through his fringe from his position on a couch in the thankfully deserted common room. "And how would you know Virginia?"

Ginny glared at her elder brother, "I'll ignore the first name usage since you are distraught /Ronald/. Just trust me, you'll see at dinner tonight." She stood. "Now I'm off. Try to avoid making a voodoo doll of Miss Chang in my absence," she called as she vanished through the portrait hole.

'Damn,' Ron thought, 'there go my plans for the afternoon.'

Ginny moved through the hallways of Hogwarts, moving quickly toward her destination. Thank goodness, the person she sought had been made Head Girl, and therefore had her own room. She doubted that she could sweet talk the portrait of Rowena Ravenclaw into letting her in the common room through her usual means. Apparently she and the portrait of Helga Hufflepuff, who Ginny apparently bore a resemblance to, were having a lover's tiff, with Sir Cadogan viciously defending Helga's honor. It was all very messy. She didn't really have time to ponder the odd situation because she found herself in front of Cho's door. Knocking quickly, she opened the door at Cho's quiet "Enter."

Wrapping her arms about her girlfriend from behind and kissing her lightly on the neck, Ginny then murmured "Hello love," as she inhaled the scent of Cho's shampoo.

Cho turned around in her desk chair. "Hullo darling. What brings you to visit me this afternoon?"

"I can't just want to spend time with the love of my life?" At the look of disbelief on her love's face, Ginny flopped on the bed sighing. "Fine, I got tired of listening to my brother whine about how 'that scheming Ravenclaw hussy' end quote had been hanging all over /his/ Harry. So I decided to visit said hussy and here I am."

Joining the red-haired vixen on the bed, Cho grinned. "Hussy huh? You do say the sweetest things."

Kissing the older girl lightly on the lips, "I know I've got the soul of a romantic."

Cho just chuckled before running her hair through the red locks spread out on the bed spread in front of her. "I take it your frustration means that you aren't backing out on our plan for tonight?"

"Definitely not. I'm most emphatically not reneging on the plan that will get Harry Potter to keep his filthy man parts away from my woman."

"Your woman huh?"

"Of course. Want me to prove it?" Ginny smirked.

"By all means, my brave Gryffindor."

When Virginia Weasley and Cho Chang entered the Great Hall for dinner that evening, holding hands, and looking obviously disheveled, most of the students ignored them. The Slytherins had known for months, information/gossip being the fruit of life for the members of that house. The Hufflepuffs were far too prudish to comment on the conspicuous hickey that Cho had left on Ginny's neck. Cho's housemates, priding themselves on their powers of observation, simply accepted it as conclusive proof of something long suspected and continued eating their vegetables. The Gryffindors, for the most part, simply cheered their housemate on for snagging the Head Girl. The exceptions being Ron, who was torn between shock, and wanting to jump for joy since Harry obviously wasn't getting anywhere with a confirmed lesbian; and Harry himself who was consumed with jealousy.

'Who am I jealous of though? Ginny for having Cho or Cho because Ginny is supposed to have a crush on me?' After wavering back and forth for a few moments, and then a few more not thinking of anything but hiding the bulge in his pants as he watched the two girls in question kiss each other goodbye before reporting to their respective tables, Harry sighed.

"What's wrong Harry?" Hermione asked, tearing her eyes away from the smouldering gaze of Blaise Zabini. She'd be spending time with the Slytherin girl after dinner anyway, so she had time to play the concerned friend.

"I've come to a decision," Harry replied with steely determination in his voice.

"What's that?" the brunette girl prodded.

"All women are evil. I hereby embrace the love that dare not speak its name."

Ginny just grinned as her brother enthusiastically hugged her.

"This is the best birthday present ever Gin."

"Only the best for you Ronniekins," she replied winking at her girlfriend across the room.


End file.
